


Angel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, One Shot, Riding, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being an angel of the lord and letting Sam have his way with your body even though you are far stronger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/80610197421/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

“Good afternoon, Sam.” You say, emerging in the motel room where the younger of the two Winchesters is.

“Y/N.” Sam says, looking up from his laptop, surprised. “What’s up?”

You give Sam a slightly confused look. “What’s up? Well…there’s the roof…the…”

“No…” Sam says, a grin playing on his face. “What I mean is, what’s going on? Do you need something, or need to tell me something?” Sam asks.

“Oh, I see.” You nod. “Honestly, I just wanted to visit. I needed a break from Heaven, and I thought it would be nice to see what you were doing.” You say, walking over. You note how the sleeves of Sam’s shirt are rolled up, showing off the muscles in his forearms. A pang of lust goes through you, and it surprises you a little, seeming how you haven’t felt something like this since you first took charge of this vessel. “Maybe you need help with something.”

You brush it off as some of the human feelings that this vessel had.

“Oh.” Sam says. “Well, I’m just doing some research on the town…Dean and I are on a hunt right now. You’re welcomed to join me, if you wish.” You watch as Sam pulls a chair, motioning for you to sit. You do and study the screen of Sam’s laptop, and the papers spread around him.

You glance over to him, his focus back on the screen. You watch as he licks his lips slowly, and he bites his lower lip in concentration.

You wonder what it would be like to have those lips against yours and before you can stop yourself, you’re reaching out and kissing Sam.

“Y/N!” He pulls back in surprise and your eyes grow wide, realizing what you have done.

“I…I…” For once, you’re speechless.

Sam takes you in, eyes roaming up and down your body before connecting with your gaze. “Are…are you attracted to me?” Sam asks.

“Attracted? I…I figured it was just my vessel’s emotions, but…I believe so. I believe I am attracted to you, Sam.”

“Really?” He asks. He moves closer and a smile emerges on his face. “So, would you mind if we kissed again?”

You shake your head ‘no’ and let the emotions that are usually kept at bay out. Sam leans in and kisses you again, and his hands shoot up to curl around your face.

Suddenly, he is picking you up and placing you on the table, lips still locked with yours.

A hand moves to press against your shoulder, and he lies you down on the table. He breaks to catch his breath and looks down at you, hazel eyes slightly blown from arousal that is starting to show in him.

“So, are you going to use that Grace of yours and take charge of this situation?” He asks.

“No.” You say. “I want you to have your way.” You spread your legs, and Sam moves into the space. His hands pull down the pants you’re wearing, revealing the white cotton underwear underneath.

“Alright then, angel…” Sam murmurs. “Today, you’re mine.” His hands grip your thighs, spreading you more and he kneels down to bury his face in your pussy.

His lips find your clit and he sucks on it. The feeling shoots through you, and you cry out, not expecting all this arousal and lust to fill your body.

After spending a minute or two there, he gets back up, and you watch as he pulls his own pants down with his boxer briefs, revealing his hard cock. He pulls you forward, just so your ass is barely hanging off the table, and he presses his aching shaft up with your pussy.

He sinks in, eyes glued to yours, and you moan in pure ecstasy. He seats himself inside you, before starting a pace that’s leaving you breathless.

Your hands shoot up, needing something to do or hold onto, when Sam grabs them with his hands and pins them back to the table.

Sam leans back down and kisses you again, nipping and licking added to it, and you moan against his lips.

“Sam…Sam, oh…” You moan.

“What is it, angel?” Sam purrs in your ear, hands moving down to grip your waist, and pull you up and off the table. “You like that I’m taking control?” He asks, sitting down in the chair, hands helping move your hips to ride him. “Like that you’re not using your Grace to take charge? That it’s a human that’s man-handling you?”

You give a soft whimper and bury yourself in Sam’s chest. “Sam…I’m… _oh_ , Sam…I’m gonna…”

“Gonna come? Gonna come on my cock, Y/N? Well, angel…what are you waiting for?”

You cry out Sam’s name as you come, and you feel that Sam is coming in you as well.

When everything is over, you and Sam stay still for a few moments, listening to each other’s breathing.

You’re the one to speak up first. “I…I’ve forgotten how good it is to let myself go sometimes, and let the emotions in. I…enjoyed this greatly.” You look up at Sam and give a small smile. “I like it when you take charge Sam.”

“Maybe we could do it again sometime.” He says.

“Maybe.” You pull off of Sam and clean yourself up quickly. You look upwards and sigh. “Heaven needs me…I must go, Sam.”

Sam nods in understandment, resituating himself. “Alright. Until next time.”

“Until next time.” You say before you leave the room.


End file.
